Son of the Virgin Goddess, Athena
by HadesXPersephone4ever
Summary: Follow Athena's son; Erichthonius in his life as being a god with two mothers and one father.
1. Prologue

**Son of the Virgin Goddess, Athena**

**Erichthonis**

Prologue

* * *

I was now sitting under a tree along with Gaia, who was holding a child with odd bright green hair and brown earthy eyes.

I stared at my grandmother for quite some time, with embarrassment all written on my face.

You see, how we got to this predicament was a long story. Well, long story short, one of my haft brothers tried to rape me. You may be thinking Ares, but no, go lower than that. It isn't anyone in the Underworld –never will happen- but in the workshop on high Olympus.

That's right… Hephaestus.

I placed my face in my hands in total defeat.

You see, his semen fell from the high clouds that was on my leg, but instead, I impregnated my grandmother; whom was standing before me, smiling.

"Athena, my dear, look at me." She asked in a sweet motherly voice.

I couldn't resist her voice, and looked up to see her and the child in her arms.

"I want you, to look after him." She said and handed me the child.

What? Why me out of all the others. Sure Aphrodite won't do it, Artemis can teach him how to hunt, Demeter would love the company of another Earth deity when her Persephone is away, Hestia would look after him like her own, and Hera would be greatly concerned about him.

But me. I'm a war goddess that only studies and plans.

I held the child when my grandmother left. He had her bright spring green hair that flowed in the wind. Her earthy shade of brown eyes. He was beautiful. He has peachy skin and a perfect smile. He grew rapidly.

In a few years, he has already done so much.

Yet I forgot one simple thing. To give him a name.

I've came to call him as Eleutherios, meaning free. I looked after him like my own, with the other goddesses help that is.

I quickly grew concern though. Where was his whereabouts, is he okay, is he healthy or not? All this came when he turned 10.

My aunt, Hestia, said that all came from being a mother. Demeter grew to be rather enjoyable and never hostile toward him. The earth stayed green while Persephone was away when he was keeping her company. He grew to be one of the god's main attractions. He was always asked to do things with them.

For Apollo he would race him, and always win hands down. Apollo taught him how to heal and to play music.

For Ares, they'd fight and Ares taught him many things for fighting as so did I.

Hestia taught him to be a family member and to be respectful and such.

Demeter taught him how to grow crops and how to harvest.

Zeus liked him all the way, and was very pleased when it came to speaking, his words always the right ones.

Poseidon greatly treasured him and so did my other Uncle who lived in the Underworld along with being Persephone's husband.

He was greatly liked by Hera and was taught how to rule over others and give commands.

Yet he wasn't selfish, nor did he play dirty. He joined Hermes and Eros for pranks, but was always the one behind them all since they work 90% percent of the time. The other 10% came from the combine efforts of Eros and Hermes.

Now, we were in the throne room as Zeus was going over the crisis in Athens, my sacred city.

"There's great concern going over all of it. Their trade with Crete is above all else and yet, they seem hostile toward it." Hermes said.

"Not only that. They're having trouble harvesting their crops with the little guidance they have." Demeter stated and Persephone nodded.

"In any rate, they are bound to be in a very tough hole." Hermes once again said.

Zeus looked over to me, I was about to speak that I will find a way to fix it when Eleutherios spoke up before me in a speed only he could master, "I say send someone down there and teach them their ways of whatever they are suffering from. The way it is now, they have no idea on how to harvest, nor do they know how to do battle. Their ways of fairness differ from all those on Earth and is greatly falling apart." His words spoke with power he has and his choice of them in anyway, unmatched.

"I would have to agree to my son's words." I stated plainly.

"Then that is it. We send one of us." Zeus said. He thought as in concentration.

Who though we must send? I asked myself.

He said the one thing that I myself didn't expect.

"We must send Eleutherios."


	2. Chapter 2: Facing New Territory a Journe

**Son of the Virgin Goddess, Athena**

**Chapter 2: Facing New Territory a Journey Left to Me**

* * *

"W-what?" I heard my mother gasp. It's not common, but it's not rare.

I looked at my brown curly haired and grey eyed mother, who is the Goddess of War and Wisdom.

I heard my so called name being called. I rarely focused on it, seeing that I must obey without question, even how stupid it was. My mother's sacred city was in a crisis and needed guidance.

"Fine," she spoke, "But I'll do it my way," She added silently.

Not bothered by her strict and heavy voice, Zeus went on to rant about unimportant things.

I looked at her in worry. It seems she did not miss it as so she turned to me, worry in her grey eyes, yet still I see a hint of anger in Zeus' decision.

I moved my hand upon her shoulder for a reassuring gesture in saying not in words, but an action speaking that it'll be alright.

She nodded and yet even though I feel uneasy, I am to obey without question.

* * *

I walked in the halls of Olympus in deep thought. Hermes loudly came behind me.

"Yes, Hermes?" I asked, not bothering to look at the blonde prankster that is my friend.

"Nothing important Eleutherios, just that I've been assigned to carry your heavy weight down to earth for your journey." He replied.

I looked at him; coldness in my eyes with confusion based aside, "What do you mean by, journey?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh, your mother told me to tell you to find your own way toward your destiny. She says your suppose to be a great Athens leader. As in and I quote, _"I want him to be, what I think should happen. He'll know the rest of what is needed to be answered when the time comes," _sorry, dude, but that's all I can tell ya, so let's get you down to earth you heavy weight." He replied, chuckling on the last part. I was only 5 pounds heavier then he was and he always makes a big deal of it.

"I see," I started understandably, "Then let us go, better now than later my friend."

We went toward the gates of Olympus, we were about to leave when my mother showed up.

"I have to give you some things my son, along with advice." She told me. "First I want to give you these." She handed me three things. One is a sword, made by my father, whom I despise of all else since HE is my father, but his talent is unmatched as so my words are unmatched in the same way. The sword was basic. The difference was that it was made out of the earth. The engravings were simple also, telling the story so far on how I came to be. The sand that was on the great shaker Poseidon's beaches were melted down from the Underworld's ruler's heavenly burning fire, making sharp glass for the blade. The handle was leathered down with the ground and was greatly made for the gods' and their tight grasps and holds. Looking at it would remind me on what I was and where I came from, and also who I belong to.

The second was my grey bracelet with sapphires adoring it greatly. It had vine engravings. It allows me to perform anything. A gift it was from the Underworld Witch (they call her) herself, Hecate. I can perform magic and have mastery in all things mortals consist of being impossible.

The third was a necklace of grey with a single sapphire adoring it. It was incased with a vine engraved sphere that wrapped it around perfectly. I have never seen it before.

My mother then spoke, "Your sword is for you and for you only, never forget that. Touched by a mortal can bring fatal consequences to them. Your grey bracelet Lady Hecate gave you is for you to perform your duties as a heavenly arranged being. This necklace I present to you is a gift made from me. Whenever you need help or guidance beyond your own control, whisper into it and I will guide you furthermost out of any obstacle."

I smiled at her, as in impulse; I hugged her without another word. Whispering thanks, I said goodbye and yet even though I have her word on her gift to me, I wonder how and when to start on my journey.

She whispered to me before I pulled away, "My son, I have called you Eleutherios, but that is to be your mortal name from now on or placed as a nickname. When the mortals find out that you are a god, you are to be addressed by the name Erichthonis." She said, and I only nodded, making a note of it.

I was grabbed by Hermes and was picked up by him. "Lay off the food while you're down there, would ya?" He asked.

I chuckled. "I'll miss you too my friend; may we see each other again soon." I said and we flew into the night.

When we reached the ground of what was earth, I quickly absorbed the new sightings and smells. The world inhabited by the mortals.

"See ya, Eleutherios." Hermes called out before leaving.

"The name's Erichthonis now my friend." I stated under my breath.

I found a path that lead toward to a village. I started off in that direction.

"Hello, Lord Erichthonis."


	3. Chapter 3: Making it in a World Inhabite

**Son of the Virgin Goddess, Athena**

**Chapter 3: Making it in a World Inhabited by Imbeciles**

* * *

I turned around to meet the owner of the voice.

"Who are you," I asked kindly.

The owner of the voice was a little girl. She had odd bright and a beautiful shade of green hair, as so did I have myself, but this was brighter and lighter.

She had an earthy shade of brown eyes that was also like mine but brighter and lighter.

She wore a simple but shaggy looking robe out of brown silk and wore leather sandals that looked worn and uncomfortable.

She limped toward me, holding a stick in one hand, balancing her out as she walked.

I kneeled down and asked again, "who are you?"

She replied in a sweet and angelic voice, "I am Earchmomanitas, but you can call me Earchinus which was my real name yet some called me Earchmomanitas as a sign of great power."

I sensed no evil nor did I felt threatened. I then asked, "How did you know who I was?"

"I have been expecting you; I am a priest in training for the Goddesses Artemis and Athena. I was asked to accompany you on your Journey."

"I thank you," I started, "though I was not sure of what you are, but the mention of my mother brought me great relief, and so did the name of the hunting goddess that taught me my skills of which to master a bow and arrow. Earchinus, let us go together," I ended, holding my hand out.

She smiled a beautiful smile I will never forget and grabbed my hand tightly as to I would just pull away in false word, but yet I held her hand gently and tight enough as to pull her closer and wrap her in my arms. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders.

She in turn held my neck tightly, but not tight enough.

We started out when the sun came out and daybreak presented itself.

I talked to her about what has caused me to start a journey. She then talked about herself.

"I was three when my father attempts to rape me out of anger. My mother got in front of me and was killed before my eyes." She said.

I listened and absorbed the tragic and painful things Earchinus went through. "I was backed into the corner. I prayed one last time to the goddesses Hera, Athena, and Artemis. All three came before me and saved me by punishing my father to the deepest pits of the Rich One's domain." She told me. "I then was asked by two of them to be a priest to them, and I couldn't bring myself to refuse, nor did I want to. I then studied and trained to become a hunter like Artemis and Athena alike, but none can compare to the tales I have heard about you from them." She looked at me. "I was asked to train by your side and help you, as well as train and help myself." She ended her speech.

"And I agree for you to help me reach greater heights, as long as you stay by my side at all times, and I will repay you back everything you have done for me by letting you rise to greater heights along with me." I said happily.

I smiled at her, but it couldn't match hers, as hers shone brighter then the sun.

I then asked her some questions. "I see that you are about 5 or 7 young one. How old are you really? Feel free not to answer me if you do not feel right saying it at all."

"I am 6 actually and I do not feel discomfort in saying my age." She answered and reassured me.

"I see. Well you seem to be wearing uncomfortable clothing." I gestured to her clothing. It looked extremely tight and very saggy. What I thought was brown silk was actually mud that she said she tripped in while searching for me. Her leather sandals were very worn out and were very tight. "I can make you new clothing. Something a little more comfortable, your choosing." I offered.

She nodded slightly. "They are uncomfortable, but I have no choice but to wear this. You see, some thieves also tried to rape me, but I once again prayed to the three goddesses that I will be eternity grateful for to help. Athena came and drove them away and I had nothing else but what I am wearing now. And I cannot bother you with something that is not important." She replied.

"Oh, it is important. I want my partner on this journey of ours to be comfortable, and in any means, I will and can make you new clothing. But can you explain your limping and you balancing on your stick you hold?" I reassured and asked kindly.

"Thank you for your kind offer," She started. I placed her down and looked across from her, both of us sitting on a rock. "I have been limping for days now, after the thieves attacked and tried to rape me, one of them somehow broke my ankle, and I can no longer stand on it." She added.

My hands glowed green and my eyes glowed brightly as I picked her broken ankle. She gasped on the impact. "Don't worry," I started, "I won't hurt you, I'll heal you." I reassured. I then placed both my hands around it and whispered a few words. In a flash, my hands were now at my side and sunlight rained down on her ankle. Her ankle began to heal, and heal quickly.

I smiled as she stood up and walked with no need of the stick she used to help her.

"Thank you," she said, "I can never repay you." She added.

I shook my head, "No need young one. Helping's in my bloodline." I walked over to a rock and I used my powers to make it into a grey thread. "Now to make you some new clothes."


	4. Chapter 4: A New Day Approaches, yet it

**Son of the Virgin Goddess, Athena**

**A/N: If you guys can, when you read this story, think of it being as an Anime on TV or something in a Manga! It would be thought better this way!**

**Chapter 4: A New Day Approaches, yet it is the Start**

* * *

I looked at her dance in a meadow we came across to. Her new clothes effortlessly trailing behind.

I made her a new dress that was as grey as my mother's eyes; her shoes now made of the soil by the forest greatly increased her speed.

The only accessory I could make at the time was a pebble necklace I forged.

I looked at her in amazement. She was truly breathtaking. She was 6 years old and yet she is like a goddess herself.

I then came to realize something.

"Child," I called out to her.

She ran to me, "Yes, Lord Erichthonis?" She asked.

"Who are your parents? Feel free not to answer me in any reason you have about it." I asked.

She had a look of confusion, then that of horror and to a frown that I swear that I never want to see happen again. She looked down frightened.

I then realized I had a look of impatience written on my face. "It's okay," I tried to reassure her, "take your time."

She then answered me in a very icy tone and cry, "I-I don't want to talk about it and I'm very sorry for making you impatient Lord Erichthonis." She said it quickly I only caught "I don't want to talk about it."

I then told her, "That is alright Earchinus; I will not force you to answer anything without thought."

I then notice she was shivering, her head still low to the ground.

I sat down on the grass to her level. Like before, I wrapped her in my arms. I ran my fingers in her hair in an attempt to soothe her. She pushed away and I let her do so. "Please, d-don't do that." She referred to me running my fingers through her hair.

I put my hands up signifying defeat, "you have your wish and my word that I will never again do it to you." I then held my hand out. She took it and I placed her on my lap. All I did was holding her tightly.

I went as far as to feel her head if she has a fever, checks out she had none and was just thinking of her past and all those bad memories came flooding in. It greatly upset her and she cried in my chest. I felt guilt stain my heart. Her tears flowed like waterfalls flowing down to whatever lay below it. Her tears that ran off my chest armor and to the ground flowed on top of an ant and drowned it merciless.

I instead said soothing word to comfort her. Nothing sexual in anyway, or that I hope not. My words came what I wanted to say, the right ones to comfort her. In no time soon, we were on our way to a nearby village.

We arrived shortly after Apollo' sun was high in the sky. The sunlight was strong and endurable for me. Earchinus however fell asleep. I carried her on my back. In any way I could, I tried not to wake her up so she wouldn't endure the blazing heat.

The strong rays hit my eyes with no warning. I stumbled but kept my pace. I then was stopped by a fight in front of me.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE SO QUICKLY NORANSUIS? CAUSE I WILL AND CAN CAUSE YOUR DEATH!" Yelled a gruff man holding out a pocket knife.

The other man named Noransuis stood his ground, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT I'M THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO TRY AND RAPE A LITTLE GIRL, AND I WOULD BE GLARING AT YOU, LIANSIUS!"

The man named Liansius glared icily and venomously to Noransuis.

I on the other hand took the last sentence in harshly, and without thinking I asked, "Who was this little girl you speak of, Noransuis?"

The two of them looked at me. I then caught sight of my friend from earth that I play with along with Persephone, Eros, and Persephone, who would not be Noransuis at all, but Nerichius.

I gasped at Nerichius' presence.

I didn't see it coming, but the other one, Liansius, spoke before him. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT OR WHO YOU ARE AND I DON'T CARE, BUT DON'T COME IN ON AN ARGUMENT WITHOUT EXPECTING TO BE KILLED," and without warning he charged at me.

When he was in close range and lifted his hand and arm that was holding the pocket knife and was about to swing down, I jumped out of the way and he struggled to get up. The knife was now embedded in the ground and I so withdrew my sword.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners?" I asked, gaining in on him.

He was still trying to get his knife out of the ground. I raised my sword above my head in an attempt to bring it down with all my strength, but I was stopped by Earchinus. "Don't, he's just an imbecile that isn't worth your time, go talk to your friend and receive answers." Then she silently fell asleep.

I agreed to her words and walked toward my friend, Nerichius.

"Eleutherios, is that you?" He asked and walked toward me.

"Indeed," I answered, then leaned in and whispered, "but not no more Eleutherios whom being called that since no name was given to me at birth and was just called that, but it is now a mortal name or a nickname to what is now my name which would have to be Erichthonis from now on, do you understand my friend?" I explained and asked.

He nodded.

We then caught up. He told me why he became known as Noransuis, which he agreed to be called as a nickname and I told him about my Journey along with Earchinus.

"You are welcome to join my friend, but can you tell me about the young girl the mortal named Liansius spoke of?" I offered and asked.

Nerichius sighed, and then spoke in a low voice. "Yes, I will join you on your journey. That mortal, Liansius, tried to rape a young girl. I was following him one day to get back at him and I didn't expect the unexpected and it lead me to believe that he isn't what he says he is. Anyway, the young girl's name is Tsunamias. She has dark blue eyes, sapphire blue hair and is the daughter of the leader in this village. Good luck trying to see her, she's been courted by suitors from everywhere." He told me. I took the information in.

"Will you do me a favor, and watch Earchinus for me. I want to see if Tsunamias' father will allow her to join us." I asked. Nerichius nodded and relied, "Good luck Erichthonis."

I left the house we were invited into and left for the house the Leader lives in.

I came up a dirt trail where a chariot and five horses greeted me. They seem to know who I was and instead of following the driver's orders to run me over, they moved over for me.

I knocked on the door and was greatly aware of a voice sounding gruff and yelling go away, but instead; young Tsunamias came to the door. I kneeled down to eye level, "Hello young one." I was expecting a voice sounding something like Aphrodite's voice, something bossy, spoiled, and snobbish, but instead she had a sweet and melodic voice, something angelic.

"Who are you?" She asked. I heard and sense what she felt… fear. She was frightened, but not of me.

"I am Erichthonis, son of Athena, but you can call me by my mortal name or sometimes used as a nickname; Eleutherios, but whatever is easier for you." I replied.

She looked at me in suspension. "What are you here for?" She asked again.

"I am to meet you and your father. Where is your father anyway? Shouldn't he be the one to open the doors to a stranger?" I answered and asked.

"He's not here, and I usually open the doors, regardless of what my so called father says." She replied coldly.

"Well child, I wanted to ask your father if you would like to join our journey." I honestly said.

She stepped back in fear. I stood motionless. "No need to be frightened of me." I added. I remembered my last sentence and I mentally and physically hit myself. "Sorry for my last sentence, I meant to say our journey as in me and my friends. You see, and I will NOT lie to you, I have a friend that is about your age and is a priest in training for the goddesses Artemis and Athena. You may ask them yourself and see that I am telling the truth." I reassured.

She got in a praying motion and asked, "Do it with me?"

With no second thought, I also got in a praying motion. Instead of the regular, I spoke into the necklace my mother gave to me.

"Mother, if you hear me, please tell this young child I am here on what I myself have said that is indeed the truth." The jewel glowed in a bright light, and with no second to spare, my mother, and the two goddesses, Hera and Artemis appeared before us.

Tsunamias' eyes grew in wonder and fear. "Do not fear us, Tsunamias." My mother said kindly.

Tsunamias bowed before them.

Hera then spoke, "I know what you went through child, and for your sake I must advise you to join Erichthonis on his and his friend's Journey."

Artemis then said, "We will guide you through any obstacle and I must also add what Erichthonis speaks is the truth, for he nor can we speak false."

Then they disappeared.

She looked at me wide eyed. "Where they really here?" She asked.

I nodded in response and held out my hand.

"Do you believe me now I tell the truth?" I asked. She grabbed my hand without hesitation.

"On order of the Goddesses, I must obey." She said. She came from behind the door. She had long blue sapphire hair and dark blue eyes. Her dress was sea green and her leather sandals were black. All in all, she looked as cute and as beautiful as Earchinus.

Now that I remembered her and Nerichius, we picked her up and placed her on my shoulders.

I was about to walk up the house which Earchinus and Nerichius was in when I was blocked out by the same gruff man from earlier that was fighting with Nerichius.

"Where do you think you're going, theft?" He asked.

I generally would have walked past, but he gave sexual glances at Tsunamias. I then acted on impulse and withdrew my sword.

He stepped back. "One false move and your neck becomes leveled with your shoulders." I warned him.

He cowardly left.

I chuckled and smirked, just like Ares, I thought.

I knocked and the door opened. I stepped inside to see a sleeping Earchinus and a mouth opened Nerichius.

"Y-you got her! How?" He asked. Surprised as he was dumb, I replied that my mother has her ways and that she is to come with us on our journey, after some well needed rest.

The next morning came when Dawn broke out of the clouds. It rained last night and I found out Tsunamias was scared of the rain.

"What did Zeus do now to Hera?" I asked myself when I walked outside.

Some houses were damaged by the high winds, rain, and lightning from the storm last night. All but ours.

An angry voice came out of nowhere, "you must DIE!"


End file.
